Love in the Big Easy
by Harmony201
Summary: A PerSalle Fanfic. A story about Sonja Percy and Christopher LaSalle.
1. Chapter 1

**A NCIS: New Orleans PerSalle FanFiction. I do not own NCIS New Orleans or Sonja Percy and Christopher LaSalle (PerSalle), I just love the show so much, and Persalle is my number one ship right now. So I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did writing.**

 **-Harmony3**

Chapter 1

It was a Friday night and the team had just closed another case about a murdered Naïve Officer. The whole team went to CFA to celebrate.

Brody and Loretta were having their own little conversation by the stage.

Pride was helping Buckley and a new guy named Brian with the Bar.

Percy, Patton, LaSalle and Sebastian were talking at a table. LaSalle was telling his cheesy jokes and Patton some-how thought they were funny. Sebastian was trying to understand the jokes, LaSalle was telling, by breaking them down. Percy was eying the new guy, Brian. After LaSalle was done laughing at his own jokes, he turned to Sonja who was sitting next to him.

"Hey, Earth to Percy!" He said loud enough that Patton and Sebastian stopped laughing.

Sonja jumped up and looked at LaSalle. "Huh?" she asked looking confused.

"You know staring is rude, right?" he said with a smirk on his face. Now everyone at the table were staring at her.

"What?" she asked still confused. LaSalle pointed to Brian who was behind the counter poring drinks. "I- I wasn't staring" she said slowly looking at the floor. She could feel her face turning red.

"Aww, Percy got a crush!" LaSalle teased.

"I do not!" she yelled.

"Okay, sure you don't" He said with another famous smirk on his face.

"Alright guys" Sebastian said stopping whatever was happening between the two. "Who's getting the drinks?"

"I will" Sonja said getting up angrily and walking to the bar. Sonja could hear LaSalle and Patton laughing and whispering. She walked up to Brian.

"Hi, Sonja Percy, right?" he asked smiling at her. She nodded, maybe Pride told him about everyone. Brian was tall and very handsome. He had short brown hair wearing black glasses. If anything Brian looked like LaSalle but glasses. He didn't have an accent either, but Brian was like LaSalle twin, with some differences. "What can I get you?"

Sonja thought about it for a minute. "Four beers please" she said looking back at the boys, who were laughing about something.

Brian smiled at Sonja as he got the beers. Sonja could feel herself blushing. "Here you go" he said handing her the four beers. "I'll put it on your tab".

"Thank you" she said grabbing the beers. Two in each hand and walked over to the table.

"Finally" LaSalle said laughing. Percy passed out the beers and sat down.

Everyone drunk and enjoyed. Patton was the only one to notice that Brian was staring at Percy.

"Looks like someone got a thing for Percy" Patton said pointing at Brian, who turned away quickly.

"Wow, you like him, he likes you, what are the odds?" Sebastian said.

"You should go get that girl" Patton said cheerfully.

"Really?" She asked looking at Brian, who smiled and waved, she did the same back.

"Ah, I don't think so…" LaSalle said. Everyone was now looking at LaSalle.

"Don't listen to him" Patton said.

"I'm gonna go 'get him'" Sonja said standing up and walking over to Brian again.

"Hey" He said to her.

" Hi" She said then looked back at the table, where Patton and Sebastian were giving her thumbs up. LaSalle was shaking his head 'no'. And that was making her so mad, but she tried to ignore it. She turned her head back to Brian and started talking. "So I was wondering if.." she started but Brian cut her off.

"Will you go out with me?" He quickly asked. That made Sonja shocked. "Please?"

A giant smile appeared on her face. "I would love to!"

"Great, how's tomorrow night?" He asked.

Sonja had to think about it for a second, because of how crazy her job was she couldn't give a finally answer.

"Sure, I should get your number just in case I have to re-schedule, the job and all" she said and Brian nodded his head.

"I understand" he said grabbing a napkin and pen and started writing. "There".

"Thanks, see you tomorrow night" Sonja said grabbing the napkin and starting walking away.

"Crossing my fingers" He said doing so and that made her laugh.

She walked back to the table and sat down, she tried to be as calm as possible.

"So…" Sebastian started, waiting for her to say what happened.

Sonja could stop a smile from popping on her face. She showed them the napkin.

"Way to go girl!" Patton cheered. LaSalle grabbed the napkin out of her hand.

"Hey!" she quickly yelled at him.

"What is this?" He asked looking closer at it.

"His phone number, stupid" She said taking it back. She put it in her pocket.

"Oh" LaSalle said sadly, but Patton and Sebastian didn't notice. Sonja could see how sad LaSalle looked. Things had been weird between them for weeks and she would hate to make him feel bad, but she wanted to move past this and be happy. It was silent for a minute until Patton started asking questions about what happened.

"So when?" Patton asked getting back to the conversation.

"Tomorrow" She answered still looking at LaSalle to see how he would react.

"Wow" Sebastian said. And that was the end of that conversation.

LaSalle didn't talk the rest of the night.

After the group finished their beers, everyone said their goodbyes.

LaSalle said one goodbye and walked out not giving any hugs.

That made Pride question what happened at the table.

Soon everyone went home.

As Sonja was driving home she thought about how LaSalle was acting when he found out about her having a date. You think he would be happy for her. But that wasn't the case. What was wrong with him? She'd be happy for him if he had a date. Or would she? She thought about LaSalle holding handing with some girl. It gave her a chill up her spine. But still she would pretend to be happy for him. When she got to her house, she ran inside and hopped into her bed.

"Stop it, you can't think about LaSalle, have a date tomorrow", she said to herself. She closed her eyes thinking about Brian and she quickly fell asleep.

As LaSalle entered his house he tried to hold his anger, so his neighbors wouldn't see. It wasn't really later. He didn't know what time it was maybe around 9, but people were still on the street and he didn't want to make a scene. He opened the door and walked in. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. He was so mad at Percy. How could she do that? Yeah LaSalle was amazing in every way and could get any woman in the city, but he wanted Percy and she knew that. They had a very short conversation about their feelings towards one another. What did she even see in that guy? "Brian". What kind of name is Brian? Ok so LaSalle actually had a cousin named Brian and knew Brian was a popular boy name, but he was so mad. He slowly walked to his bed and fell on it. He was thinking about Sonja going on this date. What if she liked him a lot? Then he was imaging her and Brian getting married, having kids. He wanted to punch a hole in the wall. He needed to stop thinking about that, but he couldn't he laid in the bed thinking about all the reasons he loved Percy. Soon he slowly fell asleep

 **I promised a Persalle Fanfic so guys just stick with me. Okay? This was my first story so I hope you guys enjoyed it and give me some feedback, if you hate it or love it I wanna hear. Again I don't own NCIS: New Orleans just love it so much. I'll be making a Chapter 2 soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A NCIS: New Orleans PerSalle FanFiction. I do not own NCIS New Orleans or Sonja Percy and Christopher LaSalle (PerSalle), I just love the show so much and PerSalle is my number one ship right now so I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did writing.**

 **-Harmony 3**

 **Chapter 2:**

It's twenty minutes before Sonja's date, she's been trying to find something to wear all day.

Sonja, who is sitting on the floor next to her closet with almost all of her dresses pulled out. She had no idea what she was going to wear. She hasn't been on a date in a long time. There's a pile of all the dresses she rejected. She rejected them for many different reasons, too short, too long, wrong color, too slutty, too ugly, and just too much. She had less than 15 minutes now.

"Okay, I'm gonna close my eyes and pick one", she said, so she shut her eyes and went through the pile. Her hands soon grabbed a dress and pull it out. She was afraid to open her eyes. She slowly opened them and smiled. It was beautiful, it was a dark green, with a black belt, lace at the bottom, not too short it went to her knees. It had short sleeves and she decided to wear a jean vest and tall black boots. She put it on and looked in her full body mirror in the bathroom. She loved it. It wasn't too fancy, too slutty or anything. She had already did her make up. She put on glossy lip stick. She was ready and just in time too, because there was Brian knocking on her door. She rushed to the door stopping once she had her hand on the doorknob. She needed to calm down. She took a deep breath then opened the door. Brian was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, jeans and on black sneakers, nothing fancy either.

"Wow, you look… amazing" He said.

"Thank you, you too" she said back.

"Ready?" Brian asked. She went over her check list in her head. She had a black handbag with her. She nod and they walked to his car. He had a brown jeep. When they got to the car, he opened the door for her and helped her in. He was such a gentleman. He ran around the car and got in the driver's seat and drove off. He was taking her to a nice club close to CFA.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team ended up at CFA again. Loretta didn't come this time, she stayed at home with the boys. Everyone else was there sitting at the bar drinking beers. Pride was the only one who didn't know about Sonja's date, Brody heard it from Sebastian.

"Where's Percy?" Pride asked looking around.

"On a date!" Brody said happily.

"Yep that new bartender of yours asked her out" Patton said.

LaSalle didn't say anything, he just looked at his beer. He had tried to forget about her date and was fine until Pride asked about her.

But soon everyone went back to what they were doing. Brody was singing along to the songs that were playing. Patton and Sebastian were talking about Sebastian's newest theory. Pride working at the bar with Buckley. And LaSalle was just sitting silently staring down at his drink thinking about Percy on her date.

On her date, her Brian danced, drank, and ate. They both had salads, turns out Brian's a vegetarian which was close to vegan. They talked about their favorite things and they had a lot in common. Sonja actually had a great time and wanted to do it again sometime. She really liked Brian and he liked her. He was kind of nervous in the beginning but she calmed him down and they had fun.

After the date, he drove her back home. On the way down the street, Sonja saw a familiar truck.

LaSalle's.

What was he doing here? She hoped that Brian didn't notice the big black truck in her driveway.

But he did.

"Was that here before?" he asked. "The truck?"

She panicked "Yep, my truck".

"Oh, cool" he said stopping the car in front of her house. She jumped out.

"I'll call you" she said closing the door behind her.

"Okay…." He said a little confused.

She walked up to her porch and waved goodbye. He then drove off.

She turned to the door that was open a crack. She was going to kill LaSalle. She slowly opened the door and walked in. There was LaSalle sitting on her couch drinking a glass of water on his phone, not noticing she was there.

 **I don't break promises. Once again I don't own NCIS New Orleans** **just love it. And if you wanna know what happens next you'll have to wait for the next chapter and read, hope you enjoyed and please feedback! Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A NCIS: New Orleans Persalle FanFiction. I do not own NCIS New Orleans or Sonja Percy and Christopher LaSalle (PerSalle), I just love the show so much, and PerSalle is my number one ship right now. So I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did writing.**

 **-Harmony 3**

"When did you move in?" she asked walking over to him.

He jumped up almost spilling his water. "You scared me, city mouse".

"You're in my house!" she protested.

LaSalle put the glass on the coffee table and put his phone in his pocket. "I can see".

"Why?" She said almost yelling.

He shook his head looking at the floor. "I don't know". He stood up and walked up to her. Looking her up and down. "You look beautiful".

Sonja still had a pissed off look on her face. "Thanks".

"How was your date?" He asked.

"It was amazing actually" she answered putting her bag on the table. "How did you even get in here?" He pulled out a key and showed her. "Oh yeah". She gave him a key for when she was really drunk and he'd take her home after she'd forget where she threw hers somewhere.

"Any more questions?" he asked.

"A lot actually, but the most important is why the fuck are you here?"

"I thought I answered that one".

"I don't know isn't an answer!" she stated.

"Oh, well I can't answer that one" he said sitting back on the couch.

"LaSalle" she said following him. "I'm serious".

"I know that, I don't know why I'm here, one second I'm at the bar, the next I'm here sitting on your couch".

"How much did you drink?" she asked laughing a little.

"I'm not drunk!" he said seriously and she stopped laughing. "How much did you drink?"

"I didn't" she lied, she had three beers on that date. "Why?"

"Just making sure you weren't going to do something you'll regret with that Brian guy if I wasn't here".

"Excuse me!" she yelled, she knew where he was going. "I'm not like those girls you sleep with, I don't give it away on the first date".

"I'm just saying no need to get mad" he said calmly.

"Oh I'm sorry, if what you said was rude" she said sarcastically.

"You don't need to get all emotional about it"

Now Sonja was passed mad. She was fully pissed.

"Get out!" she was quiet at first.

"What?" he asked.

"Get the hell out my house!" she said getting up and walking away. "LaSalle get out!" she yelled this time. LaSalle got up and walked towards her.

"Look, I'm sorry, I…" He started but she cut him off.

"LaSalle, I don't know why you're here, but you need to leave" she said walking up to him. "Now!"

"I know" he said, she started to walk away again and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Sonja had a confused look on her face. He leaned in and kissed her. She didn't move, she just stood there and let him do it. Why did she let him? Why did she like it?

After he let her go, she wanted to run, but she stayed. Soon all she thought about was that kiss. "I know you hate me, but I…" she kissed him before he could finish. This time he was surprised and confused.

When they broke there was a big smile on Sonja's face.

"I really, really, really like" he said putting his hands around her waist. "So I'ma need you to stop cutting me off" He joked and they both laughed. She kissed him again. "Do I have to leave still?" he asked still joking. She shook her head.

"No" she said laughing, having her hands on his cheeks.

"No?" he asked laughing. They were staring each other in the eyes.

"No" she said again and they were slowly walking to her bedroom. Both still smiling and laughing.

When they got to the room, they both fell on the bed. LaSalle on top of her.

"I don't want you to leave" she whispered in his ear.

"Then I won't" he whispered back and they continued kissing

 **Once again I don't own NCIS New Orleans just love it. And if you wanna know what happens next you'll have to wait for the next chapter and read, hope you enjoyed and please feedback! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A NCIS: New Orleans PerSalle FanFiction. I do not own NCIS New Orleans or Sonja Percy and Christopher LaSalle (PerSalle), I just love the show so much, and PerSalle is my number one ship right now. So I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did writing.**

 **-Harmony3**

 **Chapter 4:**

They laid in bed kissing, Sonja was trying to take LaSalle's shirt off as he was unbuckling his pants. This was happening, until Sonja put her hands on his chest, pushing him off of her and he landed on the edge of the bed. She lifted herself up sitting at the bed looking back at LaSalle who was laying on his back. He was afraid that she was going to reject him and tell him to leave. He had already had his pants half way down and his shirt around his neck.

"I… need to take care of something" she said hopping up but he quickly grabbed her and pulled her back down with a scared look on his face. She slowly gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back, I'm not doing this without protection". That made him smile and even laugh a little. He quickly let her go and she ran into the bathroom. LaSalle began to take off his pants and shirt but leaving on his underwear, he'd let her take those off. He wanted to be ready when she came back.

After Sonja quickly ran into the bathroom, she opened her medicine cabinet and went searching through it.

"Where is it?" she said to herself.

Soon she found what she was looking for, birth control pills. She quickly put it in her mouth. Scene she hasn't had sex in a long time, she didn't have condoms, but she was going to make sure they were careful. As she walked back to the bed, she took her boots off and threw them on the floor. She also combed through her hair with her fingers. She was going for sexy. She walked up to LaSalle who was now on the edge of the bed in nothing but his underwear.

As soon as she was in grabbing distance, he pulled her in close, and they kissed.

During that passionate kiss they fell back on the bed this time Sonja on top. She took off her vest, then LaSalle started to unzip her dress from the back and it slide off her. Neither of them couldn't believe this was about to happen, and neither of them wanted to stop.

A few seconds pass and they both were naked and under the covers, doing it. Loud moans, kisses everywhere, a lot of ins and outs a little biting, and many other freaky things I just won't say.

 **Once again I don't own NCIS New Orleans just love it. And if you wanna know what happens next you'll have to wait for the next chapter and read hope you enjoyed please feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A NCIS: New Orleans PerSalle FanFiction. I do not own NCIS New Orleans or Sonja Percy and Christopher LaSalle (PerSalle), I just love the show so much and PerSalle is my number one ship right now. So I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did writing.**

 **-Harmony3**

 **Chapter 5:**

*Ring, Ring*. Her morning alarm went off.

It was 7:45 am.

She only slept in like this on the weekends.

Sonja was the kind of person who'd get up and get the job done, even if she only got four hours of sleep, because of what she and Chris did last night.

She slowly rolled over to the alarm to click 'snooze', but not realizing she was already at the edge, she feel on the floor and jumped up. She was up now after falling face first on a wooden floor.

Suddenly there was laughter coming from the bed. Now she wasn't just in pain, she was embarrassed. She slowly got herself back on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

Then she turned off the alarm, she was wide awake now no need for snooze. She start to scratch the back of her head, her hair was already messed up and that fall hurt a lot. She felt someone staring at her. She looked over a saw LaSalle laying down with a smile on his face staring at her.

"You ok?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not!"

"Wanna hug?" he opened up his arms.

"No she said getting up and walking over to her white rub, putting it on.

"Okay that's fine, where are you going?" he asked sitting up.

"Making coffee" she said walking to the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine.

While she was gone, he climbed out of bed picking up his underwear and pants, then putting them on. He couldn't find his shirt.

As she made the coffee, she walked over to the table where she left her purse, she pulled out her phone and checked her messages.

She had seven messages. Five from Brody and two from Sebastian

 **Brody**

Hey girl, how was the date? Tell me everything!

Come on! Tell me.

Please, I'll keep it a secret, I promise.

Sonja?

Sonja, you there?

 **Sebastian**

Hey Brody told me to text you for some reason.

How was your date with Brian.

Brian!

"Oh my gosh!" she said to herself but LaSalle heard.

"What?!" he asked walking up behind her. Sonja quickly threw her phone on the couch, she didn't want him seeing the text messages.

"Nothing, coffee's done!" she said rushing into the kitchen with LaSalle following. She got out to coffee mugs and poured coffee in. She handed on to him.

He took a sip and then spit it back in the mug.

Sonja, who was drinking hers, tried not to laugh. He put his mug on the island and moved closer to her, faces inches away from each other, her mug was in the way for a kiss. A smile appeared on his face.

"No milk or cream" he said. Since she was vegan, she didn't have those things in her house.

"I put sugar in it"

"Thanks, but I'm still not drinking that"

"What you don't like it?" she already knew the answer, she was just playing around. "I didn't put soy in yours, because I didn't think you'd like it."

"Let me try yours" he said and she handed over hers. He took a sip not even swallowing. She knew what he was about to do.

"Don't!" she yelled. He shook his head, then spit it back in her mug. "Christopher!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry, here" he said trying to hand it back.

"I don't want it now! You spitted in it"

"I wasn't going to swallow that it was gross." She took both mugs and poured them down the sink.

A loud sigh came out her mouth.

"I'm sorry" he said coming up behind her and started to tickle her. He found out last night were she was ticklish.

She couldn't help but laugh. She turned facing him, but that didn't stop him.

"Ok, I forgive you, now stop!" she said still laughing. This lasted a few more seconds and he finally stopped and put his arms around her waist. It took her a while to officially stop laughing and then they were just staring in each other eyes.

He lifted her up, took her to the bed and laid her down. LaSalle began to kiss her neck, and her smile quickly disappeared. As much as she wanted this to happen again, she thought about Brian and her date.

As LaSalle started to untie her rub, the words just fell out her mouth.

"Chris! stop!" the second she said it, he stopped and looked at her." I can't do this… again" she sat up next to LaSalle who was totally confused.

"What?" he asked.

Sonja closed her eyes, thinking about what she was going to say carefully. "Brian".

"Christopher" he said smiling.

"I'm dating Brian"

"You went on one date"

"And then I slept with you"

"Yeah"

They sat in silence for a minute until LaSalle stood up.

"Well, I guess you have a decision to make, Brian or Christopher" he said. "Take your time". This time he walked out the room. She fell back, thinking.

Brian or Christopher.

Christopher or Brian.

She started making a pros and cons list in her head. Then mentally ripped it up. She slept with Chris, and she loved it, she's always kinda liked her goofy partner who made her laugh when she was upset, and made her smile when she wanted to punch something. Yeah, she liked the date with Brian, she would be taking a giant set back in her life starting a relationship, as her mom said 'no one stays young forever'. Her and LaSalle already knew everything about each other, even the dark embarrassing things. Plus the biggest problem, she had sex with LaSalle right after her date, and she didn't wanna start a relationship with a lie. She jumped up and ran out the room.

"LaSalle!" she called out. She knew he didn't leave because his keys were still on the floor in her room.

"In the kitchen!" he said and she ran in. There was LaSalle holding a cup of coffee. "This is yours, soy and all" he said handing it to her

Aww…

She smiled and put it on the island. "Thank you".

Aren't you gonna drink it?"

"Later!" she said. "I've decided".

"That was fast, who did you choose?"

She ran up to him and kissed him.

"Who do you think?" she asked

 **Once again I don't own NCIS New Orleans just love it. And if you wanna know what happens next you'll have to wait for the next chapter and read, hope you enjoyed and please feedback!**


End file.
